They Call it Bella Notte
by DreamAngel9686
Summary: Bella is an up and coming chef/cater, when she meets the handsome Edward Cullen, her world is turned upside down, will he be her prince charming, or will he break her heart. OOC, All Human, Canon Pairings, some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT or any of its characters.

I went back and fixed some things, I apologize my mind works faster then my fingers!!

* * *

My life was on track, I had everything where I wanted it, my career as a Personal Chef and Cater was flourishing, events planned 6 months to a year in advance. The only thing that I didn't have in my life was a man, although it didn't bother me, my best friend Rosalie seemed to think that it was a tragedy.

"Bella, When are you going to find Mr. Right, or for that sake Mr. Right Now?", she said as we were having lunch at our favorite Café.

"I just don't have time right now for a Mr. Right Now", I grumbled, she shook her head and laughed.

"Look over there, see those two guys, they have been staring at us for the past 15 minutes", she gestures with her fork.

"No, they are staring at you, as usual." Rosalie is absolutely gorgeous; she is a tall statuesque blonde with a rising modeling career, and a sick affection for cars that seems to drive the men wild.

"You never see yourself Bella, we are going to have to buy you a mirror, so what do you have going on this weekend?"

"I have the Cullen Corporation event this weekend, it is going to be a very large event," I said with a little smirk, Cullen Corp is one of the largest Medical Research/Pharmaceutical Companies in the world, and the fact that I was catering their annual party was something that I was so happy about I couldn't stop talking about it.

"Oh yeah, the Cullen event how could I forget, I don't think that you've mentioned it," she laughed.

"Sorry Rose, I know I have been a little over zealous about it but this is a very big deal for Bella Notte."

"I know it is, and I am beyond excited for you, she smiled, and don't forget that I am going to be there, so the food better be superb."

"Has it ever not been?" I shrieked and smacked her on the arm. "I am glad that you are going to be there, it will be nice knowing that your there, even if it is with Royce," I made a gagging motion and rolled my eyes.

"Royce, yeah I know," she rolled her eyes, "he does have his charms, just as long as he keeps his hands off of me and remembers that we are just friends; he will leave with all his bones in one piece."

"So tell me about the Cullen's," I asked while digging into my Tiramisu, my favorite dessert.

"Hmmm, well besides the fact that they are sinfully handsome, Emmett is the oldest he graduated from Yale, Jasper Graduated from Dartmouth, and Edward graduated from Harvard, they all work for Cullen Corp, Jasper has been Dating Alice Brandon since High School, and her new line was a hit at Fashion Week, Emmett is the player, always seen with a new girl on his arm, and Edward is newly single from what I hear he just broke up with his girlfriend of 2 years, and it wasn't a pretty break-up."

"Leave it to you Rose, your better the US Weekly to knowing all the hot news." We shopped after lunch Rose wanted to get a new dress for the party, after a couple of stores she bought a beautiful light blue dress with a fitted empire waist decorated with rhinestones _**(link on profile)**_, it fit her like second skin, and she looked stunning in it.

The rest of the week flew by, with the all prep for the event, my staff was working long hours, I was putting some finishing touches on the Amuse-bouche, when my assistant Angela came bouncing up.

"Hey Ang"

"Hey Bella," she beamed; I had insisted my staff call me Bella.

"Ang, you look radiant, this doesn't have anything to do with a certain boyfriend, does it," Angela and her boyfriend Ben were getting more and more serious as the months went on, they had just decided to buy an apartment together.

"We found a place," she sung

"Wow, that was quick, so tell me about it."

"OMG, it is super cute, 2 bedrooms, lots of space, a huge kitchen, it is so cute, the perfect love nest."

"I can't wait to see it," I grinned, watching Angela and Ben made me wish sometimes that I did have someone special in my life, my last few relationships weren't the greatest, most of the men I dated couldn't handle my rising career, and after Tyler decided to cheat on me with his co-worker, I decided that I was going to take a break from men, and focus on my career, a year later, and I am still focused and it has paid off.

"Is there anything that you need me to do for the party before I leave," Angela asked while reaching in her purse for her ringing Blackberry.

"Bella Notte, Angela speaking," she answered, while shooting me a perplexed look. I washed my hands and turned back to face her.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, yes sir everything is coming together quite nicely, I think you will be amazed at what Bella has put together for you, a meeting, tonight?"

I was starting to get worried, listening to Angela's side of the conversation, one of the Cullen's and I didn't even know which one was calling the day before the party, and requesting a meeting, what is the deal, I was starting to internally freak out, when I saw Angela waving at me.

"Can you meet with Mr. Cullen tonight, he has some questions about tomorrow?"

"Y-yes I stammered out, not really sure what to say, C-can he come here?" I wasn't done with everything and didn't want to have to leave to meet him.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen Bella is available, could you come over to our Kitchen, sure that time will workout just fine, Goodbye sir."

"Angela, what is going on, why does he want to meet the day before the party, Oh gosh he isn't going to make any menu changes, Holy Crow, what if he is cancelling," I was talking a million miles a minute.

"Bella, calm down, maybe he just wants to talk about the service, he didn't sound like he was cancelling," she said trying to calm me. "He is going to be here at 7, that gives you 2 hours to prepare, do you want me to stay," she asked.

"No, go home to Ben, you have to get packed and ready to start the big move, I can handle Mr. Cullen," my worry turning to a bit of anger at the last minute meeting.

After Angela left, I went over all my event notes and plans, Mrs. Cullen or Esme as she had insisted on being called, and I had spent hours planning the menu and I wanted to be sure that nothing was left out.

7 pm, on the dot the door opened and in walked a god, he was gorgeous, tall, muscular, but not overly, with bronze hair, and eyes the colors of emeralds.

"Hello," he said eyeing me with a look of surprise, as he held his hand out, "I am Edward Cullen."

"Bella," I said as I took his hand, electricity pulsed through my hand and I didn't want to let go, "Hello, Edward, its nice to meet you."

He broke our gazing, and removed his hand from mine, "I am sure you are wondering what I am doing here," he said in a voice that measured his beauty.

"The thought had crossed my mind," I said smiling, and wondering why I was flirting with him, I didn't flirt.

" _yourself together Bella, just because a handsome man walks in your door, don't fall to pieces, he is so out of your league, he plays pro, your still in the pony leagues."_

"I am sorry to come over so last minute, but Esme asked me to stop by and make sure that you didn't need anything else from us for tomorrow," he said staring me in the eyes again.

"N-no, I think that we are all squared away for tomorrow," great I was stuttering, great way to make a first impression.

"So what is on the menu for tomorrow," he asked looking around.

Entering into my comfort zone, "We will start the evening off with Cocktail hour and pass around trays of Roasted pepper and pesto sauce crostini, Prosciutto wrapped shrimp with basil, Pancetta wrapped fig stuffed with gorgonzola, Miniature buffalo burger with caramelized red onions and melted white cheddar on a sesame bun. Dinner will be sit-down with options of Beef - grilled and served on caramelized onions and blue cheese crème fraiche on the side, Chicken - seasoned chicken breasts, oven roasted and finished with confetti squashes & peppers and a champagne vin blanc, and a Swordfish served with a charred tomato and olive tapenade."

"It sounds amazing Bella," the way he said my name, made my knees go weak. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I graduated from the CIA, the Culinary Institute of America, cooking has always been my passion in life," I couldn't believe we were having a conversation, and the way he was looking at me, part of me wanted to jump over the table and kiss those amazing lips, and run my fingers through his hair. I was pulled out of my day dream, by my growling stomach.

"Oh," I said embarrassed feeling my cheeks begin to redden

"I am keeping you from your evening," he said looking away, "Did you have dinner plans," he asked

"No, I was just going to go home and whip something up."

"Well please, don't let me keep you," he said, taking me hand again.

Doing a double take at that action, my heart rate quickened, "I know that this is silly, and that you being you, probably have better things to do, but would you like to join me for dinner," I rambled off.

"I would love to, where would you like to go," he asked as we were walking towards the door.

"Let me cook for you," wow where did this brazen Bella come from.

"Sounds great, let me meet you at your place, and I will stop and grab a bottle of wine," he was gazing at me again.

I wrote down my address and got into my car and headed home.

"_Breathe Bella, just breathe"_

EPOV

Here I am on a Friday night, making a last minute stop at the caterers, for Esme, I would do anything for her, but this was just not what I had planned for tonight, Emmett has been pestering me to go to a club with him, and it had started to sound like a good idea, after the stressful day at the office I had, the newest research project was turning out to be a bigger pain that I had hoped it would be. My work at Cullen Corporation, was rewarding, after graduating from Harvard with an MBA, Carlisle had a place for me in the family business, the business he had started after his successful career as a doctor. Carlisle and Esme had adopted me and my brothers when we were infants, and our lives growing up with them as our parents had been the best.

As I opened that door to the catering company, I saw her, sitting at a table bent over some paper work, she was stunning, pale skinned, with long brown hair that pulled back into a ponytail, as she looked up at me, her eyes were chocolate brown, with a heart shaped face and lips that were so plump, I wanted to kiss her right there and then. She felt me staring at her, and looked shocked.

"_Dude, get a grip, talk to her, and don't just stare at her, its going to make her think that you are creepy."_

"Hello," I said extending my hand, "I am Edward Cullen."

She looked up at me, with those wide chocolate eyes, and took my hand, something passed between us, "Bella," she had a beautiful voice, "Hello, Edward, its nice to meet you," she said, I wanted her to say my name again, and again

I unwillingly let go f her hand, thinking it would be the best, and stated my reason for being there, her response caught me off guard, she was flirting with me, could this angel possibly be interested in me, I thought as I was staring at her again, it was so hard not to.

Making small talk, I asked about the menu for the party tomorrow, and as she described each course, I could tell that this was her passion, the way she talked about the food, I found it erotic, this woman was talking about food, and I was turned on.

I didn't want her to ever stop talking, I asked her about her schooling, and was amazed.

I heard her stomach growl, and felt bad for keeping her she had obviously had a long day.

"I am keeping you from your evening," I said looking away, "Did you have dinner plans," I asked, hopefully.

"No, I was just going to go home and whip something up," gazing back at me over the table.

"Well please, don't let me keep you," I said, taking her hand again. I don't know what came over me but I wanted to touch her soft skin again.

I felt her pulse quicken, and she started to talk faster then before; "I know that this is silly, and that you being you, probably have better things to do, but would you like to join me for dinner."

She was asking me to dinner, this was amazing, I wanted to scream HELL YES, and whisk her out the door, but composed myself

"I would love to, where would you like to go," I asked as we were walking towards the door.

"Let me cook for you."

"Sounds great, let me meet you at your place, and I will stop and grab a bottle of wine," I had to call Emmett and tell him that I wouldn't be going to the club with him.

She handed me her address, and got into her car, my heart raced watching her drive away, but I reminded myself I would be seeing her again soon.

I dialed Emmett, as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey Bro, he shouted, where are you, I'm at Eclipse, are you coming or what?"

"Change of plans Em, I have a date tonight," I said with a smile, I could call it a date, couldn't I.

"What, where, with whom," he asked, it had gotten quiet he had moved to somewhere more private, wanting all the details, we were close Emmett and I he was 23 and I was 22, we were adopted at the same time, so we were were close as twins, Jasper my other brother was 22 also, and we were also close, but he came to be with our family a couple years later.

"Her name is Bella," I could say her name a million times and never get tired of saying it, "She is the caterer for the party tomorrow," I told him.

"Well, then alright, but I expect details tomorrow, wait until I tell Jasper, he and Alice are here also."

"Bye Em," I said hanging up as I walked into the Wine and Spirits store. I didn't know what she was cooking, so to be safe, I bought Bottles of Red, White, and a bottle of Champagne.

Pulling up to her building, I was impressed; it was a nice part of town, I knocked on her door, and she opened it, her long hair was now flowing down over her shoulders, and she had changed into a dark blue sweater, and jeans, and she was breath taking.

"Please come in Edward," she said, smiling.

"I wasn't sure what you were going to cook, so I brought a bit of everything," I said as I set the bag down.

"I decided on Brushetta Chicken Pasta, she said as she was tossing some pasta into a bowl, it smelled heavenly, so the red wine would be excellent," she handed me to wine glasses, and gestured to the table.

"Bella, that was amazing," I said as we were finishing up dinner.

"Thank you, she blushed, do you have room for dessert, I brought home some Crème Brulee."

"You sure know the way to a man's heart," I said as she blushed again, even redder this time, it was quite cute when she did it.

Watching her melt the sugar with a torch, I opened the bottle of Champagne, as she heard the pop, she looked up her eyes a fire.

"Are you trying to get me tipsy Edward," she joked.

"Well I hate to see this bottle go to waste, when we are celebrating," I flirted back at her.

"Oh, really she said sauntering over to me, what was we celebrating," she purred.

"This fantastic meal, and the beautiful woman who cooked it." That did it, she blushed the reddest she had yet.

Dessert was heavenly, and matched with the champagne, I had nerves of steel, as she was standing at the sink, I walked up behind, and moved the hair away from her neck, she shivered as I leaned in and kissed her neck.

Turning around, I pressed my lips to her plump red lips and kissed her, like I had wanted to since the minute I had met her. Breaking the kiss, I kissed down her chin and neck, she moaned into my ear, which only made me want her more.

"Bella," I moaned, as she kissed my neck.

"Edward, I want you," she whispered, that was enough for me, I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Standing her up once we had reached her bed, I took her sweater off, as she unbuttoned my shirt, she was so beautiful, I kissed my way down her neck, I cupped her breast in my hand, and kissed my way down to it, as my mouth found it she moaned, and started to unbutton my pants, I laid her down on the bed, making my way down her body, removing her pants.

"Edward, she said, I don't do this normally," she met my mouth with her, kissing me hungrily.

"Do you want this Bella, are you sure?" Yes, she moaned as she nibbled on my ear, and that was the last straw, I moved my leg between hers and spread her legs, she smelled sweet, and I could feel her wetness.

She removed my boxers, and kissed her amazing lips as I worked my way inside of her, it was pure heaven, she was wet and tight, and she moaned my name, and as I started to move, she brought her hips up and moved with me, and it was perfect, we were perfect, the feeling of her climax, pushed me to mine, and as we collapsed together, her breathing was heavy, I rolled on my back, and she moved over top of me, kissing my neck.

"Edward, she purred, that was amazing, you were amazing," she moved up my neck and as she whispered in my ear, I was ready for her again, she felt my hardness press into and climbed on top of me, seating herself on me, it was a vision, her full, round breasts, moved as she rocked back and forth, her head turned up, I leaned up and sucked her nipple, causing her to rock faster, she was amazing.

"Edward, she moaned," I leaned back down, pressing my hips up into her entering her deeper, pushed her and I felt her come around me, milking every last drop out of me.

She kissed me and rolled off of me and we both fell asleep.

Waking up to her lying there, she looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her, gathering my stuff, I wrote her a quick note, and left, I would see her again later tonight.

Until then I had some things that I needed to figure out.

BPOV

Rolling over I reached my arm out to caress him, and felt nothing, I jolted up, my head a stir from the wine, last night had been the most passionate night of my life, I had never planned on having sex with him, but wow was it fantastic.

Getting up I knew I needed to shower and get going today was a busy day, I noticed his clothes were gone.

"_Stupid Bella, of course he made his escape, that is what men do, your foolish to think that it was anything more then a one-night stand."_

After my shower, I dressed quickly and headed to leave when I saw a note on the counter.

Bella,

Thank you for a wonderful night.

Xo, Edward

His number was at the bottom, well I guess that seals the deal, One Night Bella, nothing more, the note didn't say, I will see you later at the party or anything, that sounded remotely similar to another date.

I busied myself with getting everything set up for the event, Angela was waiting at the banquet facility when I pulled.

"So, how was your meeting?" She asked

"It was fine, he just wanted to make sure we didn't need anything else," I said, not wanting to go any further, I was embarrassed that I slept with a man I barely knew.

The party began and I was super busy, making sure all the food went out, I removed my chef jacket, and went out to check on the flow of the party, as I usually did to make sure that the service was correct.

I was wearing a blue flowy cocktail dress, and as I was making my rounds, I spotted Rose, looking stunning, talking to a handsome man, with dark curly hair. She turned to me and smiled,

"Bella, everything is fabulous, you really outdid your self this time. Emmett, she said smiling, this is my friend Bella, she is the brains behind the delicious meal tonight."

"Nice to meet you Bella", he said taking my hand and kissing it, his eyes beaming at me, like he knew a secret.

"_Oh my I wonder if Edward told him about me."_

"Pleasure to meet to you, Emmett," I said, looking at Rose who was glowing.

"I need to speak to Bella, will you excuse me" she said to Emmett, he nodded, and we walked a bit away.

"Oh my god Bella, he is amazing, isn't he gorgeous," she was hooked I could tell.

"Yes, he is Rose, I smiled. But what happened to Royce"

"He got called away on business. Such a shame" she smiled

Just then a beautiful girl with black short hair that jutted out everywhere, bounced up to Rose, she was wearing a sea green, short cress that had gold through it, and bunched up on the sides.

"Oh Bella, this is Alice Brandon, and her boyfriend Jasper Cullen," Rose pointed to a tall, honey blonde male, with the bluest eyes I have ever seen, he smiled as he nodded in my direction. Alice shrieked and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hi Bella, the little pixie said, I have heard so much about you from Rose, and I can't wait to get to know you better I think that we are going to be best friends, I hear you got to me meet Edward last night," she smiled.

Rose looked at me, I shot her one of our patented looks we could communicate without words sometimes, she raised one eyebrow knowingly.

I smiled at her and made my apologies, knowing I needed to get back into the kitchen to get dinner service started.

Before I could walking away, I heard his voice, my heart leaped, and I turned around to see him, looking even more handsome in a tuxedo, I turned do that at I could see him better, as he approached the group, I noticed that he was with a beautiful brunette, with curly hair, she had her arm around his waist. My heart dropped into stomach, what the hell, did he have a girlfriend?

Rose, turned at me, mirroring my expression, I shook my head at her, and he hadn't noticed me standing there.

"Edward, Emmett boomed, grasping his brother's hand, I don't think you've met some people here, this is the beautiful Rosalie," and he gestured to Rosalie.

"Hello Rosalie, he said with a smile."

"And this Emmett continued looking at me, is her friend Bella, Edward turned, slightly stunned to see me."

Before he could say anything, the brunette, smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Jessica, Edwards Fiancée'."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok… Thanks for the reviews and for adding my story, as long as you like it I will keep a typing, I have several different ways I see this story pan out, if you have any suggestions send them my way!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

"I'm Jessica, Edward's Fiancé."

My heart stopped.

"I have to go back to check on the staff," I said turning around, and walking away.

"_I can't believe that he is engaged, he came to my house last night, he flirted with me, he had sex with me, oh my gosh, it just felt so unreal."_

"Bella," I heard Rose calling me, when I was out of the room, I stopped and turned around, my eyes burning with anger and tears.

"Bella, what happened," she asked knowingly.

"I really can't talk about it right now Rose, I have to get back to work," I was walking again, and she was walking with me.

"Bella, Stop, she demanded. I know you, something happened, you met Edward last night, where?"

"He came to the kitchen, to talk about tonight, we ended up having dinner at my place, and then," my eyes were watering now, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Shhh, Bells its ok," she whispered.

"No it's not ok, I had sex with a man that is engaged, he stayed at me house, I can't believe he would do that."

After a few minutes, I composed myself, "I have to get back to work, Rose, I am the caterer. I will talk to you in a little bit." I walked back into the kitchen.

EPOV

My heart was breaking, as I watched my angel walk away, Jessica has announced that she was my fiancée, and I hadn't corrected her.

Jessica and I had met in college, she is beautiful in the made up way, I thought she was my match in life, she grew up in society, and we hit it off instantly, I loved her, but the wasn't in love with her anymore, I had proposed because it was the right thing to do, and we had been together long enough that people expected it, Jessica expected it, and she was a woman who got what she wanted.

But my feelings for her were gone, I thought, I had tried to end our relationship, I thought that I had, but she insisted that we just take a step back, take a break, be together, but not together, I went along with it.

But then I had met Bella, and every fiber of me wanted to be with her, I wanted to tell Jessica that we were over, that I had moved on, but I didn't, and don't know why I didn't.

"Eddie, Jessica said, waving her hand in front of my face, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I said, looking at her, wishing that she would stop calling me Eddie.

"Edward, I turned to look at my brother Emmett, who was looking at me with that older brother knows something's going on look. Can I talk to you for a minute;" he put his arm around me, and led me away from the group.

"So, what happened last night," Emmett asked. "Was that strikingly beautiful woman the Bella that you cancelled on me for last night?"

"Yes, that was Bella," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers, feeling a headache coming on.

"So let me get this correct, you ditched me last night, for a beautiful woman, and from the expression on her face, I don't think you talked food all night," he said.

"No, we had dinner, and then I spent the night at her place," I admitted.

"I am guessing that you forgot to say the words, Oh by the way I'm ENGAGED," he yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me," I hollered back.

"Because Rosalie, Bella's Best Friend and I have been hitting it off quite nicely, and she loves Bella, talks about her non-stop, stupid me, I told her that you were with Bella, last night, and she was excited, Hell I was too, I think I like this woman, and now you had to go and screw over her best friend, Bro, that's just wrong."

"I don't want to be with Jessica, anymore, you know that," I said

"Really, well is doesn't look like it, you brought her here tonight, where you knew Bella would be, and you hurt that girl."

"Hey guys, Jasper said, walking over, What the hell is going on with you two."

"Ask Edward," Emmett said walking off.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I said. Jasper patted me on the back as we walked back to the group.

Alice was talking to Jessica very animatedly. "Did you see that cute dress she had on, she would look amazing in one of my new dresses," she gushed

"Who would Babe," Jasper said as he pulled her to him.

"My new best friend, Bella," she said as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"She's a caterer, the hired help, why is she your new best friend," she growled.

"Because, Alice said defensively, I like her, I have a great feeling about her."

"She's a glorified waitress," Jessica snapped

"Actually, I said getting very pissed at the way Jessica was talking about Bella, She is one of Seattle's up and coming chef's, she has a booming business, and she's nice."

Jessica was not happy with that, she pulled me away from Jasper and Alice, and took me to our table. "It's time for dinner darling," she purred.

Eating Bella's food, reminded me of last night, eating at her house, flirting with her, kissing her, making love to her.

Jessica, now knowing that I had praised Bella, complained about the entire meal, I just tuned her out, but I could see Rosalie glaring at her from across that table, and I knew, at that moment, that Rosalie knew, about Bella and I and she was not happy about it.

RPOV

I cannot believe that lying little weasel is sitting at this table, acting like he did not just screw over my best friend, and he is letting his fiancée trash Bella's food, which is by far the most amazing meal I have ever had.

Jessica excused herself to go speak to someone she knew, and I decided I was done being silent.

"I know what you did, you little weasel, and I think that you are scum," I said quietly to him, so that only he could hear me.

"What," he asked shocked.

"Oh, don't play like you didn't have sex with my best friend last night, and leave out the fact that your engaged to another woman," I growled.

"It's not what you think," he looked at me and there was pain on his face, but it didn't come close to the pain that was on Bella's face when she walked away.

"Then what is it," I asked.

"I can't explain it right now," he said looking at Jessica, as she walked back up to the table and put her arms around him.

"Eddie, dance with me," she whined.

"Bella," Alice shrieked to the right of me, and I turned to see Bella standing there, her eyes were dry, and she was composed, but still hurting, she wouldn't even look at Edwards.

"Alice, Bella said, did you enjoy your meal."

"Oh my Bella everything was amazing, can you stay out here now, for the dancing," Alice asked.

"Please stay Bells," I said squeezing her hand.

"Ok," she gave me a little grin and sat down next to me and Alice.

Jasper excused himself, and went over to the bar, and came back with Cosmo's for all the girls, "I think you ladies could use a drink to start the night off," he said as he handed them out to Bella, Alice and myself.

BPOV

"Please Stay Bells," Rose pleaded

"Ok, I said," and took the drink that Jasper had brought back for me, it was strong but tasted good.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and caught Edward looking at me, I quickly turned back.

I felt to strong arms wrap around me, and pull me into a big bear hug, Bella, Emmett yelled, I am so glad to see you back here.

Laughing, "Emmett, I really need to breathe now," I said as he put me back down.

Standing next to Emmett was a man, he was tall, with shiny black hair, and the beautiful dark tan skin.

"This is Jacob, he just came on at Cullen Corporation, we went to Yale together" Emmett Introduced everyone to Jacob.

"Jacob, This is Rosalie, and her friend Bella, My Brother Jasper and his girlfriend Alice, and my brother Edward, and his fiancée Jessica" Emmett stumbled on the fiancée part.

Everyone said Hello.

"Rosie Baby, dance with me" Emmett said as he took hold of Rose's hand.

"Bella" I turned to Jacob, "Would you dance with me" he asked.

"I would love to"

We made our way out on the dance floor, and Jacob spun me around, and we danced to REO Speedwagon's Classic "Can't fight this feeling", I saw at my side, was Edward dancing with Jessica, she has her had leaned in against him, and her eyes closed, his eyes were looking at me.

"What do you do at Cullen Corp, Jacob" I asked

He had to beautiful black eyes, that sparkled, they were mesmerizing.

"I am working with Emmett, and Carlisle on some new medicines right now, What about you?"

"Oh I don't work for the Cullen's, Did you enjoy the food tonight?" I asked

"I have never tasted food like that, it was beyond good, why?"

"I'll take that as a compliment then, I am the caterer, my business, Bella Notte cooked the food for tonights party."

"You are one talented woman," he said as he spun me around the dance floor, we moved past Emmett and Rose, who were looking at each other, as if they couldn't look anywhere else.

The song ended, and I excused myself, to go check on the clean-up one last time. I was walking back the long hallway when I heard my name.

"Bella, stop, wait, please" Edward ran after me.

I whirled around, "are you engaged Edward?"

"Yes and no" he looked pained as he said it.

"That is not an answer, were you engaged last night when you slept with me?"

"Bella, I broke it off with her, or I tried too, she said that we weren't technically engaged, that we would take a break, I didn't want to be with her anymore" he said.

"Well, I guess I really don't know what I expected, I should have known when you left this morning, without even saying goodbye, that there was a problem" I said as calmly as I could.

"Last night was the best night of my life, I don't know why I didn't wake you, please give me a chance to explain everything."

"Edward" god it hurt saying his name, I closed my eyes "you have a woman in the next room, who is still calling herself you fiancée, so unless you broke up with her in the last 5 minutes, I don't really think that we should be having this conversation" I walked away with tears in my eyes.

My staff had everything packed up, and were gone when I got to the kitchen, I would have to thank them tomorrow. I walked back out to the party.

"Bella" Esme Cullen said my name as I walked out the door.

"Everything was spectacular tonight dear, thank you" she gushed and hugged me.

"Thank you, Esme, I am so glad that you liked it"

"Are you staying for the dancing, I hope that you are. I saw Rosalie, and she said that you were going to stay" She still had her arm around me as we walked out onto the floor.

"Yes, I am going to stay, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are wonderful" I smiled as they were waving to me from the table.

"You met Edward last night, didn't you, I told him to stop over and say hello to you, last night" she asked with question in her eyes.

"Yes, Edward and I met, I also met his fiancée" I said more pointedly then I wanted to.

"Is something wrong dear", she had both of my hands held in hers. Esme and I had talked a lot while planning this party, and I had come to respect her.

"Everything is fine" luckily Alice came bounding over and saved me, before I spilt my guts to Esme.

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"Bella, Emmett boomed, Dance with me"

"Ok" He picked me up and carried me to the dance floor.

"Emmett, I can walk ya know", I laughed.

"Look Bella, I know about you and Edward, and I am sorry, he really doesn't want to be with Jessica anymore, he brought her here tonight because it was expected, I guess you could day, but I don't like how he is treating you, I know he hurt you, and I am sorry."

"Thank you; I don't know what to think Emmett."

After my dance with Emmett, Jacob became my regular dance partner, and the evening was a lot nicer because of him.

"Bella, can I call you sometime, maybe take you out to dinner?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I would like that" I smiled as I gave him my number.

I was taking off my shoes and putting them in the closet, when I heard a knock on my door. Glancing through the peep hole, Edward was standing there, I hadn't paid much attention to him, after our talk.

I opened the door, "Bella" he moaned and pulled me to him, he was drunk, his lips pressed against mine, and his hands went everywhere.

"Edward, stop!" I pulled away, he stood there in my living room, looking lost.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had the limo drop me off, I needed to see you, to smell you, to talk to you" he said, grabbing my hands.

"Is the limo still here?"

"No, why" he said, leaning against the back of the couch closing his eyes.

"Because I think that you need to go home Edward, maybe you can call someone to come and get you".

"When I looked over, he was sound asleep.

I shook my head, and laid him down on the couch, brought a blanket out and covered him up.

"Great, just flipping great," I muttered as I went to bed.

Sometime, in the night, I rolled over, and hit something warm, and hard lying next to me, how he got in my bed I didn't know, I rolled over on my side, and was drifting back to sleep when I felt to strong arms, wrap themselves around me.

"I'm so sorry my angel Bella" he whispered "So sorry".


	3. Chapter 3

**You Know the Disclaimer!!**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**

* * *

EPOV

Going to Bella's in the condition I was in, wasn't the smartest plan, but I had to see her again, I knew that I had hurt her, and I needed to see her, and try to tell her that I was sorry.

I woke up on her sofa, and made my way into her bedroom, I just wanted to lay down next to her, and hold her if she would let me.

I awoke to a doorbell, voices and the door shut, I got out of bed, looking around Bella's bedroom, I took it in for the first time, it was warm and inviting, like Bella.

I showered, I knew that she had left, probably to escape me, and when I got out of the shower, I saw a note.

"Edward,

I don't know what last night was except for confusing. I cannot and will not be with you if you have a fiancée. Here is some Tylenol, you will probably need them.

Bella"

Leaving her apartment, I knew what I had to do, and there was no time like the present.

I pulled out my Blackberry and dialed Jessica's number.

"Eddie, I thought you were going to come over last night, I waited for you," she whined.

"Are you busy right now?" wanting to get this over with, maybe Bella would take me back if I ended it today, I would do whatever I needed to do, to show her she could trust me.

"I am shopping right now, why what up Eddie?"

"I need to talk to you, when can we get together" I was getting annoyed now.

"How about you take me to dinner tomorrow night" she purred into the phone, Jessica was so typical, she whined or tried to be seductive, it used to be cute, but I was not in the mood for it right now.

"Fine, I'll pick you up after work!" I ended the call, the sooner the better.

* * *

BPOV

"Thanks Rose, I just had to get out of there", I said as Rose and I stood in line at Starbucks.

"Not a problem, why do you think he came to your house anyways?"

"He said he came to say he was sorry, but all he really did was pass out on the couch" I felt like hell, I didn't drink a lot at the party, but I was emotionally hung over.

"He wasn't on the couch when I got there." Rose smirked.

"Sometime in the night he came and crawled in bed with me, only adding more confusion to my already over worked mind."

After ordering my Grande Cinnamon Dulce Latte, with whip cream, and an extra pump of syrup, we walked around the mall.

"Do you like him, Bella?" Rose asked while trying on some Jimmy Choos. "Honestly, answer honestly".

"Yes I can't even explain, how much I like him, the moment we met, I felt something for him, and obviously if I had sex with him, I wanted something more from him then a good time. But after Tyler cheated on me, I never wanted to feel that way again, and then last night, meeting his; whatever she is, I felt that hurt again, could I even trust him if we did get together?"

"Emmett said that, its been over between them for a while, but Jessica is not the type who gives up easily, she always finds away to latch back onto him, but you just have to do what you feel is right Bells."

We paid for our shoes, and as we were leaving I heard someone shouting for Rose.

"Hello Rose, Bella" Jessica snarled

"_Ok maybe she didn't snarl, but I didn't like her, and the sound of her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to me"_

"Hello" we both said in unison

"Doing a little retail therapy ladies," Jessica inquired.

"Yes, Bella and I like to shop on Sunday mornings, it's relaxing, and I wanted to find something to wear on my date with Emmett tonight" Rose replied.

"Oh, you and Emmett huh, that's great, it's wonderful dating a Cullen, maybe we can double sometime, Bella there aren't anymore Cullen men for you do date so maybe you can bring that Jacob guy from last night." Jessica grinned, as she delivered her low blow.

"Well we need to go, it was nice talking to you, bye bye" Rose said as she pulled me away.

I was muttering quietly to myself about asking her if she knew where her Cullen slept last night, when Rose snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"So about you and Jacob, he was very charming last night, do you think that you will be seeing him anytime soon?" Rose asked.

"Yes, yes I will" I pulled my phone out and dialed a number.

I heard his husky voice answer the phone.

"Jacob, its' Bella from the party last night".

"Bella, how could I forget you," he replied.

"I was wondering if you were free later, and wanted to get together with me," Rose was looking at me, like I was the cat eating the canary."

"Double with Emmett, and I" she whispered.

"I am absolutely free tonight, what time would you like to get together?" he sounded happy.

"Rose wants to us to double with her and Emmett, can you pick me up at my place around 6pm?" I rattled off my address, and smiled as I hung up the phone.

"I am glad that you are getting back out there" Rose hugged me as we walked out to the car.

I was nervous, getting ready for my date, I looked through my fully stocked closet, Rose likes to shop, and decided on a deep red sweater, that was open in the back and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and my new Jimmy Choos, I had bought earlier.

I opened the door, and Jacob was standing there, with a bouquet of Freesia, and a big smile.

"How did you know that I like Freesia?" I asked while placing them in a vase.

"You smell like freesia," he replied, you look incredible"

"Thanks, you aren't so shabby yourself" I said taking his arm as he offered it to me.

We arrived at Eclipse and met up with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. We were seated in one of the large VIP booths, and having a great time when he arrived.

"Hello, Bella" Edward said as he walked up to me.

"Hello, Edward, what brings you out tonight?"

"Jasper told me, everyone was coming out here tonight, so I thought that I would come and say hello" he was looking me in the eyes, dazzling me with his emerald eyes, and smooth voice.

"Umm, Edward," I stammered, "You remember Jacob Black"

"Jacob, nice to see you again," Edward and Jacob shook hands.

"Bella, come dance with us" Rose grabbed my hand as she and Alice pulled me out onto the dance floor.

Def Leopard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" was blaring from the speakers, as we danced with each other, turning and watching the guys appreciating the show, we grinded on each other. Emmett was the first to run out to the dance floor to get in on some of the action.

"Rose Babe, come bring that fine ass over here, and rub it on me" he took her hips in his hands and they were once again in there own little world.

Jasper made his way over to Alice, but they weren't quite as risqué as Rose and Emmett. I looked over to see Jacob and Edward standing there, Jacob looked like he was unsure whether or not to join in the action, so I made my way over to him.

"Jake, come and dance with me" I said is what I hoped was my sultry voice.

We went out to the dance floor, and I could feel Edwards eyes on me, I put my back to Jake, and I slowly, grinded my hips back into him in beat with the music, his hands held onto my hips and then he ran them up my sides, to my arms, and he leaned to me and whispered in my ear "Bella you are absolutely amazing" I couldn't decide whether I wanted to dance with Jacob, or run away.

"I need to use the ladies room," I said as I excused my self.

I knew that Edward was behind me, as I rounded the corner, out of sight from the dance floor, I stopped and waited from him.

"What is going on Edward, last night you show up drunk at my apartment, climb into my bed, and then you show up here on my date" I demanded.

"I wanted to see you, I knew that you would be here tonight, I just didn't think that I would have to watch be all over another man" he said angrily.

"What, Hello Pot said the Kettle." I snapped.

"What does that mean?" he smiled the smile that I liked so much, but at the moment it was only making me even more mad.

"You show up last night with a woman draped on your arm, and now you want to get mad at me because I am on a date, that's the pot calling the kettle black, dear" I stated.

I turned to walk away, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me to his arms, and kissing me hard on the lips, I moaned as my lips parted and his tongue found its way inside. His hands grasped my butt and he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella" he moaned, and I snapped back to reality.

"Did you break up with her Edward? I asked as he sat me back down on my feet.

"I am having dinner with her tomorrow" he said taking my face into his hands.

"Well, please don't contact me again until you do" I walked back down the hall, and found the group again, Alice and Rose dancing to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" and ran to join them.

Edward, left after our little meeting, and as I left with Jacob, I was even more confused then I was before.

"Bella" Jacob said pulling me out of my day dream.

"Yes, Jake, I can call you Jake can't I?"

"Anything you want" he said reaching over and taking my hand in his, it didn't make me uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure what was going on, if Edward wasn't in the picture, Jake would of definitely been someone that I would be interested in, part of me still was interested, he didn't seem as confusing as Edward was.

"I was wondering, and it might not be my business, but what is going on with you and Edward?" he asked

I looked at him, and wondered just how obvious Edward and I were.

"Oh, ummm that, I am just going to be truthful with you, I met Edward the night before the Cullen party, and we had dinner, and although its something that I never do, I slept with him, and then when he showed up last night at the party with a girl, I was shocked, even more so when she called herself his fiancée, I'm sorry Jake, I don't want you to think bad of me, I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year." I hoped that I wasn't too honest with him.

"You're a grown woman Bella, you can make your own decisions, I wish that he hadn't hurt you though." He squeezed my hand. "I would like to see you again".

"I can't promise anything Jake, but I would like that too." I smiled at him; it was so easy to be with Jake.

* * *

EPOV

I was so glad when the clock hit 5, usually I love my work at Cullen, but today I just wanted it to be over with. I changed into jeans and a green polo before I left the office, and headed over to Jessica's.

"Eddie," she purred as she opened the door, "why are you dressed like that, I thought we were going out?"

Walking in, I sat down on the sofa, and she stood looking at me with her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Jess." I wanted to get it out there, as quick as I could.

"Why not" she spat, I was in for it now.

"Jess, I told you months ago, that we were done, but you insisted, you begged that we just date and be friends, and see if we could still be together, but now you are telling people we are engaged again, and we aren't and I just want to be on my own and end this relationship!"

I looked up at her, and there were no tears, just a cold glare.

"If that's what you want, I guess that I have no choice, but what will your family say?" she was going to pay that card.

"My family knows that I tried to end it with you, back in September, and they know that I agreed to try because you asked, and they support my decision."

I got up and walked out the door, I knew where I wanted to go, and who I wanted to see.

The drive over to Bella's I felt like a new man, light hearted, carefree, I was going to be with my Bella.

I pulled up and was getting ready to head out, when I saw her walk out of her building, she laughing, and smiling that beautiful smile, she turned and behind her walked Jacob Black.

* * *

A.N. - This is a Bella and Edward story.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

You Kno

**w the Disclaimer....A/N at the Bottom **

* * *

BPOV

The week had flown by, being a personal chef, I went to see my clients, and prepared their meals for the week, met with some couples to discuss reception menu's and tried out a few new recipes on Rosalie.

"The lamb is divine Bella," she said as she finished the dinner I had cooked for her, she was a test subject on all my new recipes.

"Any big plans with Emmett this weekend?" They had been spending a lot of time together as much as her busy schedule would allow.

"We are spending the weekend together, he mentioned getting the group together one night if you are interested, but who would you bring Jacob or Edward?" she said digging into dessert.

"I haven't heard from Edward since we were at Eclipse, and Jacob and I are just friends, he is fun to spend time with"

"Emmett said that Edward ended things with Jessica for good on Monday, I can't believe that he hasn't tried to contact you." She looked confused, and I felt confused.

"Are you serious, he did, why hasn't he called me then?" I wasn't hungry anymore.

At that precise moment, my cell phone rang; I jumped up to answer it, but was semi disappointed with who was on the other end.

"Hello Esme, how are you?" I answered it what was hopefully a nice voice; Rosalie looked at me in shock.

"Bella, darling I have a favor to ask of you," Esme said in her ever sweet voice.

"Of course Esme anything, what can I do for you? My interest was peaked.

"Carlisle and I want to throw a small dinner party this weekend, I know its short notice, but I was wondering if as well as being a guest, if you wouldn't mind lending me your expertise in the kitchen." This woman could sell sand in the desert.

"Of course Esme, just let me know when and where, and I will be there."

I hung up the phone and turned to Rose who was looking intrigued.

"Did you know anything about a dinner party at the Cullen's this weekend?" I asked

"No" she said, "Honestly, I had no idea, but this is great Bells, you can see Edward this weekend."

"Rose, he broke up with his girlfriend on Monday, today is Thursday, if he wanted to talk to me he would have called, I think." I was a little put out that he hadn't called.

Rose left to go to her apartment; we lived in the same building which was nice. I plopped down on the couch, flipping through the TV Channels, I was going to watch some Food Network, my head was starting to hurt, he was so anxious to see me Sunday, but then to not here a word from him all week, what was the deal, I stopped on the local news to see what the story was, when a Gossip News Bite came on.

"_And now lets discuss 3 of our favorite men the Cullen Brothers, while love is in the air for 2, a nasty break-up has been reported also. Sources close to the brothers, state that Emmett Cullen, the playboy of the family is taken ladies, he has been seen cozied up with model Rosalie Hale all over the town of Seattle, our source says they are dating and it is serious. Our Cullen source also stated that Jasper Cullen and his long-time Fashion Designer girlfriend Alice Brandon are expected to announce an engagement in the very near future. But don't give up hope just yet ladies, our source also let leak that Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley have officially ended their relationship, the two called off their engagement back in September, and although they tried to remain a couple have called it quits."_

I didn't need to listen to the rest, so even the public knew they were broken up, so why hadn't he called me?

EPOV

"Bro, Emmett, yelled as he crashed into my office, I just talked to Rose, why haven't you called Bella this week?"

"Is it any of your business?" I snapped, my family and their pestering me about Bella was getting old, fast.

"You followed her around like a puppy dog last weekend, and now you want nothing to do with her, what is your problem?" he sat down across from me.

"I don't think she is the girl I thought she was." I didn't want to get into this right now, but I knew that Emmett would not let it go; he picked up his cell phone and hit a button.

"Hey, can you come down to Edwards's office, yep bye". He had called Jasper/

Jasper walked into the door and sat down across from me next to Emmett.

"Edward, would you like to explain to us, why you now don't think Bella is the girl you want to be with?" Emmett said

"What" Jasper said, before I could reply "Bro, you were all over her last weekend, and now your not?"

"Ok, since you won't leave me alone until I tell you, I went over to Bella's straight after I ended things with Jessica, and I saw her leaving with your friend" I said pointing at Emmett.

"Jacob?" Emmett asked confused.

"Yes, him, they were laughing and having a good time," I was getting another headache.

"Bro, they are just friends, Jacob told me himself when I asked him, of course he would like to be more then friends, but that's all they are right now, jealous much?" Emmett said chuckling.

"Call her" Jasper said.

At that moment my cell phone rung "Hello Mom" I said greeting my ever cheerful mother on the other end of the phone.

"Hello darling, look I am throwing a dinner party this weekend, so I expect you to be there, now I have to call your brothers." She was meticulous; I could hear her making lists in the background.

"They are sitting right here, I can tell them if you want me to" I looked at them mouthing the words, Mom and Dinner Party.

"No I want to speak to my sons, I will call them in a bit, can I speak to you alone dear?" she asked, this might not be good.

"Guys, clear out, Mom wants a word!" I said as they chuckled something about me getting in trouble, would we ever grow up.

"Ok they are gone" I said.

"Darling I need to be honest with you, I sent you over to Bella Notte hoping that you would meet Bella, and the two of you would hit it off, I'm sorry that I was sneaky, I just think that she is a lovely young lady, and I want my boy to be happy". She said sounding sad.

"It's ok Mom, we did hit it off, I liked her a lot, and I think that she felt the same, but then she saw me with Jessica, and got very upset."

"What did you expect dear, I told you back in September that keeping Jessica around wasn't only going to cause more trouble, I know you tried to be honorable dear, but look at what it might have cost you?" Esme knew me so well.

"Have you called her Edward?" Esme asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Well your break-up with Jessica has been all over the Gossip Channels, I am sure she has heard by now." Esme once again always knew everything.

"You'll do the right thing dear, I know you, and I know you will, I will see you Saturday at 5pm, Love you." We both hung up.

If it was true and Bella knew about the break-up, was she upset that she hadn't heard from me, or was she still with Jacob Black.

"Black, I called on my intercom, can you come up to my office" I would go to the source.

"Edward, he said as he walked in, what can I help you with." He sat down.

"Bella!" I said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Bella?" He raised his eye brows at me "What about Bella"

"Are you dating her?"

"And that would be your business, why?" he asked

"Could you please just answer my question," trying to sound a little nicer.

"Bella and I are just friends, we have been hanging out together, she has cooked me dinner, and although I would like to be more then friends, I have you to thank for the outcome." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean that you can thank me for that?"

"You screwed her over literally" he said "She liked you, you were the first guy she has been with in a year, after getting out of a bad relationship, and you hurt her."

I could tell that Jacob cared about Bella, more then I was comfortable with.

"Did she tell you about her last relationship and why it ended? He asked.

"No, we really didn't talk much" he rolled his eyes when I said that.

"His name was Tyler, they had dated for over 2 years, they were engaged, 6 months before the wedding, she took him lunch to work, and caught him with his co-worker, he blamed her for his cheating, because she was too busy establishing her career, and didn't' pay enough attention to him, she hadn't even been out on date, until you came walking into her life, and then she has to find out that you lied to her, she's hurting all over again, and if you weren't my boss, I would drag you outside and kick your ass." He had hatred in his eyes.

"I didn't know any of that," I said, mentally beating myself up for hurting Bella even more.

"That shouldn't matter, you should have been upfront with her, you should have told her, and you shouldn't have had sex with her." He spat the last line out.

"What we did was none of your business." He was making me mad, but not at him, everything he said was the truth, I was mad at myself.

"Bella is my friend, and I don't want to see her hurt, I have only known her for a week but I know enough to know she is someone very special." He said as he walked out of my office.

BPOV

Saturday morning, I was in my bedroom mentally preparing myself for the day ahead of me, I thought that Friday would bring a call from Edward, but no. I picked up the phone several times to call him, but talked myself out of it, obviously I wasn't what he wanted.

As I headed over to the Cullen Mansion, I prepared myself for seeing him; I knew that Rose and Alice were going to be there so I already had some allies.

Esme answered the door, looking stunning even in khaki's and a linen shirt.

"Bella, thank you so much for coming to help, here let me take your bag, I will put it where you can get ready later," she said as she took my stuff.

Her kitchen was my dream kitchen, the kind I wanted when I bought my own house, I walked around looking in awe, when she came back into the room.

"This is beautiful Esme," I said looking around.

"Thank you, I love to cook, and entertain, and I knew that you would like it, I think that we are a lot alike you and I," she smiled.

We got started preparing the dinner for the night, dinner would start out with a salad of Fresh mozzarella, red and yellow tomatoes, and balsamic vinegar on field greens, then Grilled Garlic rubbed Sirloin Medallions, served with roasted shallot demi-glace, and Banana's Foster for dessert.

Esme watched me as I prepared, and we made small talk, as I was plating the last of the salads, one of my chefs, and a server were coming over to finish and serve the meal.

"Bella, come let me show you where you can change, everyone will be here soon." She took my hand and led me up the long spiral staircase to the second level and into a room with light golden walls, and a wall of windows that looked out onto the backyard garden.

"This was Edward's room, she said you can get ready in here, his bathroom is over to the left."

"Thank you Esme, for inviting me tonight," I said as I grabbed me garment bag.

"Bella, can I tell you something," she asked sitting on the chaise lounge.

"Sure," I sat down next to her.

"Friday night before the party, I sent Edward to meet with you, hoping that you and he would hit it off, I like you Bella, and I see you fitting in here with our family, I am terribly sorry if I over stepped by bounds," she had taken my hands into hers.

"It's ok, we did hit it off and I thought he was a wonderful man, we had dinner together, but he neglected to tell me that he was engaged or even that he had a girlfriend, that is not something that I can overlook." I said trying not to get upset.

"I'm so sorry dear, I thought that he was not with her anymore, and even if he was just trying to be nice to her, I hoped that him meeting you, would lead him to end things with her once and for all, but I did not expect him to lead you on," she was sad by this thought, and I felt bad for feeling the way that I did.

"It's alright you didn't know," I hugged her, and she left me to get ready.

I was going to need all the time that I could, my nerves were shot. I gathered my dress and hung it up, looking around the room where Edward had grown up, he was a big fan of music, he had so much music that it was shocking, I took down a CD of classical music and placed it in the stereo, and when Clair d Lune, began to play I felt at ease, and I headed off to get dressed.

My dress was a deep red one shouldered dress that fell to my knees; I fixed my curls and applied a little make-up, and was very pleased with the end results. I turned to see Rose standing behind me looking amazing in a yellow satin dress that criss-crossed around her back, it fit her like second skin.

"How are you doing Bells," she said applying a little lip gloss.

"I am good, you look amazing, Emmett probably died when he seen you in that dress," we both laughed.

We headed down the steps and the voices quieted as we made our way down, standing at the bottom of the steps were Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward, my heart stopped beating when his green eyes caught mine and he smiled that smile that I had come to love.

"Bella," Alice sung as she came over and hugged me, "you look smashing, I can't wait to get you in one of my dresses," she said while turning me and examining my dress.

After saying hello to the rest, we moved into the dining room, where 8 places had been set at a beautiful table, I noticed that I was sitting next to Edward, something that both pleased me and made me nervous all at the same time, I could feel my cheeks reddening, as he pulled out my chair for me.

EPOV

Bella looked glorious as she descended the stairs in a red dress that should be against the law. Her eyes caught mine, and I saw the emotion that she felt, it was a mixture of everything.

I was seated next to her, Esme's doing of course. Everyone was making small talk, so I decided to take a chance and talk to her while we waited.

"You look beautiful tonight," I said leaning over to her, her smell was intoxicating, she smelled like Freesia and Strawberries.

"Oh, are you talking to me now," she said with hurt in her eyes.

"I ended things with Jessica," I said hopefully.

"Yes, I heard about it on the news," she shot back at me. "But the funny thing is I never heard from you!"

The server brought out the main course, and everyone raved about the meal to Bella and Esme, it was delicious, my family took up the rest of the meal getting to know all about Bella and Rose. Both girls fit with our family so nicely that it was like they were made for it.

After dinner, Emmett talked everyone into playing a game of Rock Band down in the game room. Emmett took the guitar, and Jasper took the drums, a debate was started about who would be the singer, finally Bella agreed to sing, and she put her head together with Emmett and Jasper as they decided a song.

No Doubt's "Don't Speak" came up on the screen and I watched her as she belted it out, half way through the song Emmett laughed and said "Bella's on my team from here on out."

When the song finished, I watched her walk over to Rose and Alice and the three of them we laughing and smiling, Carlisle had been voted to sing next, I saw Bella head for the stairs and I decided to follow her.

* * *

BPOV

I was enjoying myself, spending time with the Cullen's, I couldn't believe that I had sung, my voice isn't terrible, but I usually save it for when I am alone. I went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen, and I knew that once again, I wasn't alone.

"Can we talk for a minute," Edward said as he came towards me.

"I suppose we can, although I imagine if you had anything important to say you would have called me this week," I was done being nice to this man.

"I came to your apartment the minute that I left Jessica's on Monday, but imagine my surprise to find you with Jacob Black," he said Jake's name like it was poison.

"Jake and I are friends Edward, he came to take me to dinner, I didn't know that you were coming over, you could have called," why was I defending myself, I wasn't in a relationship when we met he was.

"My relationship with Jessica was over in September, she was just clinging on to me, I am sorry that I didn't correct her at the party, but I didn't want her to cause a scene, I am sorry that it hurt you, and I understand if your trust in me is less then solid," his eyes were searching mine for a clue about how I was feeling.

"How can I trust you now Edward, I want to but I have been hurt in the past, and I am scared." He took my hands in his.

"I know about Tyler," he said.

"How the hell do you know about Tyler," I was livid, I pulled my hands out of his.

"Jacob told me, after I questioned him about his relationship with you; he is quite fond of you, but who wouldn't be," he grabbed my hands again.

I closed my eyes, this was just all too much, and why couldn't this be simple and non-complicated.

"Will you give me a chance Bella, can we start again?" his eyes were gleaming with hope as he asked me.

Of course I wanted to give him a chance, it is what I had wanted since the minute we met, but all the what if's were swimming around my head, and it felt like I was starting to drown in them, Edward took his hands and tilted my face up so that I was looking at his gorgeous face.

"Yes, but don't expect me to trust you until you've earned it" I said, and he smiled.

He leaned in closer to me, our lips were just about to touch when we heard voices getting louder and louder, the group was coming to look for us.

"Hey you two lets go dancing," Alice sung as she danced into the room.

We headed out to Eclipse, and walked right past the line, and into the club, the place was full, and the music was loud, but I only had eyes for Edward.

"Let's go freshen up," Rose said grabbing mine and Alice's hands and leading us off to the ladies room.

"So what's going on with you and Edward?" Rose asked with her trademark smirk.

"He asked me to give him another chance and I told him that I would, slowly though," I said.

"We are all going to be family, Sisters, I just know it, and I can't wait!" Alice said beaming at Rose and me.

Going back out, our guys were surrounded by girls, all vying for their attention, the guys acted as if they weren't there at all, and the moment the saw us, and we took our places with them, the girls left disappointed.

The DJ slowed the music down, and "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers came on, Edward took my hand, and said "dance with me, love".

He lead me out onto the dance floor, and spun me into his arms, as he held me close to him, I looked up into the green eyes that I had dreamt about for a week.

"I think that we were about to kiss earlier, when we were interrupted, may I kiss you?" he said into my ear.

I nodded, and his lips found mine, it was like nothing, I had ever felt before.

The night buzzed by, dancing with the girls, slow dancing with Edward, I realized that I was completely content in this moment and never wanted this new feeling to go away.

"Come home with me, nothing has to happen, just come to my place, and let me hold you." He said.

"How could I possibly say no to an offer like that?" I smiled as we said our goodbyes, we were walking out to his Volvo, he opened the door for me, and I climbed inside.

* * *

**A/N - Kinda Fluffy, but I have several different Idea's for how to procede with this story, and I can't decide which way to take it, lol**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon!!**

* * *

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The 2 months with Edward and his amazing family had been great. It was a whirlwind, my business was going even better since the Cullen Corp party I had even more big name clients, so my work schedule was filling up.

Edward and I spent all of our free time together, and when he was busy I was with Rose and Alice, the three of us had become amazing friends.

Edward was out of town for a meeting in New York City, and I had invited Jake over for a home cooked meal, he was another surprise in my life, another best friend that I really enjoyed having in my life.

"I am eating dinner here every night Bells, seriously can I just move in?"

"Glad you like it Jake!" I said laughing; it was so easy to be comfortable with Jake.

"When does Edward get back" he asked biting into his chocolate cake.

"Late Sunday night," I missed Edward, it was odd not to have him around, he called often but it wasn't the same.

Jake and I set down to watch a movie, it was my choice so I choose The House Bunny, it was a funny movie.

I sat there thinking about the last 2 months, Edward and I were so compatible both in the bedroom and out, I felt myself blushing just thinking about making love with him the weekend before, and being glad it was dark so that Jake couldn't see me blush.

When the movie was over, Jake left taking some leftovers and cake home with him. I cleaned up and waited hoping that Edward would call before I went to bed.

Laying in my bed, reading Pride and Prejudice for the umpteenth time, getting lost in the story, when I noticed that midnight had come and gone with no phone call from Edward, I turned off the lights and went to sleep, knowing that he would call me in the morning.

EPOV

My weekend away from Bella was hell, I missed her sweet smell, and the hours that we would spend just lying on the couch, snuggling or making love.

Our relationship was going better then I could have imagined, my family adored her, and I smiled thinking about the life we would have together.

I was walking around the mall, trying to find a gift for Bella, when my phone rang. Seeing the number, I answered it apprehensively.

"Hello" I answered briskly

"Edward, I need to talk with you, can we meet please?" Jessica asked nervously

"I'm out of town at the moment, can we talk now?"

"No please I need to speak with you in person!"

"Ok, I will be back in town tomorrow, what time is good for you" wanting to get whatever it was over with so that I can back to Bella.

"How about 5 o'clock at Villa Pianno's" she said.

That would cut into my Bella time, but I could just stay the night at her place, and make up for lost time.

"That's fine Jess, I'll be there!" I hung up, and went back to looking for Bella's present.

I had found it at last, a beautiful sapphire necklace from Tiffany's **(See Profile)**.

When I arrived back in Seattle it was almost 1 am, and I didn't want to call Bella and wake her, I knew she was cooking dinner for Jacob earlier and didn't want to interrupt her, so I would call her in the morning.

I called her on my way into the office, but was disappointed to get her voicemail.

"Good Morning Beautiful, I have missed you so much, I will be in meetings all day, but I am hoping you will allow me to come over tonight maybe around 7, call me and leave me a message, Good Bye my love."

I didn't tell her about dinner with Jessica, I didn't know how she would react to that, and until I knew for sure what was going on, I didn't want Bella to be upset.

My day was long, when we broke for a quick lunch, I seen that I had a message.

"Hello Edward, I have missed you too, I was with a client when you called this morning, 7 will be fine, I can't wait to see you, I have missed you so much, Good bye, I love you!" my angel had answered back.

Walking into Villa Pianno's the hostess led me to Jess's table, she looked nervous but also there was another look on her face almost smug but I couldn't decide.

"Hello Edward," she said in her trying to be sexy voice.

"What is this about Jess, I have had a long day." I felt bad being short with her but I really wanted to get this over with.

"This isn't exactly fun for me either Eddie, she said" although it sounded like she was amused.

"Well I asked you to come here tonight because I have something to discuss with you, and since you don't really want to be here, I guess that I will just say it and get it over with!" she was upset now.

"I'm sorry, I have had a long day, I didn't mean to take it out on you!" I hoped she would accept my slight apology.

"Edward, there really isn't any easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant!" she said and her eyes flashed as she saw the shock in mine.

"Jess we've been broken up for a while now, you can't be serious." I was hoping to god that she was joking, and trying to think back to the last time we had been together, it was the Thursday before the party, the night before I met Bella.

"I am about 10 weeks along, I just went to the Dr. last week to be sure, I was late, and took a home test, and it was positive, so I called the Dr. and they couldn't see me until last week, so they did a blood test, and it confirmed it." She stated.

"Your going to be a father Edward," she said smoothly, "I know it's a shock, but we are going to have a family," she reached across and tried to take my hand.

I pulled it back, and hurt flashed across her face.

"Jess, I will help you out in anyway I can of course, but I am with Bella now," I said trying to be delicate.

"Edward, I will not have this baby unless you are in my life, as its father, I want us to raise our child together" she said and I could see the smugness coming back on her face.

"I will give you a little time to think about it, but I will need your answer soon." She said as she got up from the table "Call me when you have decided!"

My breathing was coming in quick breathes, did she just tell me that she would get rid of my child if I wasn't with her, she couldn't do that.

I ran after her, catching her outside on the side walk.

"You cannot be serious," I said, taking her arm and pulling her around to face me.

"We can raise this child together, but not be together Jess, its not an uncommon thing these days," I said.

She just looked at me.

"I do not believe in abortion Jessica, and you will not keep my child away from me," I hoped she would see my point.

"Edward, I will not carry your child while you are with another woman, if you want your baby, then we come as a package deal."

"I want proof there really is a baby Jessica!"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a black and white sonogram picture, although there really wasn't anything to see yet, her name and info as well as the date from last week were on it.

"Here is your proof Edward, you can keep that one, I have more!" she said.

"Jessica, I am with Bella now, can't we please try and work this out." I pleaded.

"Edward, I told you your choices, I will give you a day or two to think about it, but after that I will handle it on my own if you choose not to be with me," she said.

As she got in her car and drove away, I walked and walked some more, walking through the park, thinking about the options. I walked back to my car, and drove to the person who could help me with this.

Walking into my parents warm home, Esme came to see me, and I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore.

We sat on the sofa, and I explained the whole story to her, and showed her the sonogram photo.

"Oh Edward, I know this is hard, but if its true and she is carrying your child, then we have to figure out a way to get her to have this baby."

"She won't though, unless I am with her and not with Bella," my heart broke as I thought of my sweet angel Bella, what would this do to her.

"That woman has had it bad for you, I hate to kick you while you are down dear, but how exactly did this happen," Esme said a little firmer now.

"I think you know where babies come from mom."

"Don't get smart Edward, what I mean is, you did not want to have a relationship with Jessica, why did you continue to have sex with her, and unprotected at that, I just thought you were smarter then that." She said sternly.

"She was on the pill, and it just happened," I said.

"Well what are you going to do, dear," Esme was softening again.

"She gave me 2 days to get back to her, and then she is going to get rid of it she said."

"Do you think that she will actually abort the baby, or is this just a threat?"

"I don't know, she seemed quite serious, and I don't know if I wait and see, what exactly will happen," I felt broken.

"I have half a mind to call that girl and give her a piece of my mind," Esme was mad now.

"What about Bella," Esme's eyes were sad, when she thought about the woman she considered to be her daughter.

"Jessica was very clear on that point, I know that is why she is being this way, because she thinks that I dumped her for Bella," my heart hurt.

"I think you need to talk to Bella dear," Esme said.

I was supposed to be at Bella's house 2 hours ago, but I couldn't wrap my brain around this nightmare, I didn't want to abandon my child, but I could not picture life without Bella in it.

My phone vibrated again in my pocket for the 5th time, I had been ignoring it, I looked at the ID and instead of Bella, I saw Jessica's number.

"Hello Jessica," I answered, seeing Esme's eyes darken with anger and hurt, I walked into the foyer.

"Edward, I was just calling to see if you had come to any decisions about our Baby," when did Jessica get so jaded.

"Jess, dear, are you sure that we can't raise our child together, but not be together, you can't honestly want me in your life, knowing that I love someone else," I pleaded.

"Love comes and goes Edward, as you know since you decided to love the kitchen staff in place of me, once we are together, holding our son or daughter, you will realize that you still love me, and we will be a happy family!" she said.

"Jessica, please I want to be with Bella, can't you understand that, I want our baby, but I also want Bella, you'll find someone else who you will love, and who will love you back, just please think about this, because I love Bella, and I want to be with her." I begged.

"That's fine Edward," she started, and I had hoped that she had come to her senses.

"I will take care of the situation tomorrow then," she said coldly.

"How do I know you aren't bluffing Jess, I tell you I want to be with Bella, and you say you are going to end things, and then poof seven months later, you show up with a baby in your arms, and pretend everything is fine." I was getting angry thinking about her games.

"Well Edward, you can wait and see, but I do not want to be a single mother, I will not be cast aside, so that you can have your precious Bella," she said Bella with pure venom in her voice.

"Ok Jessica," I said "Let's have a baby."

**WOW…Don't hate, Edward has a plan, I thought about making it the other way around, if Edward had stayed with Jess and then Bella got pregnant, but I hate making Bella the "Other Woman".**

**Next Chapter will be Edward telling Bella, and the drama that ensues after that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been months I know, but now its time to get this story going again.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Edward hadn't showed up when he was supposed to and I didn't get worried about it at first, I knew he was in a meeting and it had probably ran over.

And hour later when he wasn't there I took the food I had spent hours preparing and stuck in foil containers and placed in the fridge.

Two and half hours after that I took little chocolate melting cakes I had made out of the oven and placed a huge scoop of my homemade vanilla bean ice cream on top of it and plopped on the couch, after eating both of the desserts I had prepared and watched re-runs of bad reality TV I knew that he wasn't coming, so I went to bed; a little pissed that he hadn't even texted me and said he wasn't going to be here.

I woke up four hours later to head into work to prepare for a large lunch we were catering today, and checked the messages at the kitchen just in case. Nothing.

I started prepping the items that I needed and grabbed the bag of my homemade potato chips that I made the workers as a snack, these ones were sea salt and malt vinegar.

"Nice breakfast" Angela said as she came in carrying to large coffee's.

"Thanks" I said reaching for its double chocolate goodness.

"I thought you might need a wake up after your night with Edward" she said as she tied her apron on and winked at me. I sat the cup down and turned to face the stove, something wasn't right, he called and texted me frequently during his entire trip and now he was home and nothing.

"What" Ange said walking over with a mixing bowl.

"He never showed up last night" I said, adding heavy cream to the mousse I was making.

"Really, did he call" she asked concern washing over her face.

"Nope" I said popping the "p" at the end.

"There has to be a good reason did you call him"

I shook my head, if I had been important then he would have called me. Things had been beyond perfect before he left, we had only been together a short time but I knew that we were meant to be, everything just clicked with us.

"Have to talked to Alice, or Rose; maybe Emmett knows something" she said and I knew that she was trying to be helpful.

"It's too early to call them, and I have too much to get ready for this afternoon; but if I don't hear anything after the party then you can bet your ass I will be calling him" I said.

The rest of the staff poured in at 8am and we started getting everything ready, and thankfully the morning flew by and I didn't have time to think about it. But when we were packed up and heading across town, I checked my iphone, Rose had emailed me about her day but nothing about Edward.

I helped set up for the party, I left to go run some errands around town, once again checking my phone for messages, finally deciding I had enough I hit his number on my phone.

"Cullen Corp, how may I direct your call" Heidi the receptionist said on the other end of the phone.

"Edward Cullen, please" I said turning into Whole Foods.

"Mr. Cullen is in a meeting right now, can I direct you to his assistant" she said.

"Yes please" I said and she transferred me to Jane.

"This is Jane" Jane's happy voice had answered, and I smiled; I liked Jane.

"Jane, it's Bella is Edward available" I asked and listened to the silence on the other end of the phone.

"Bella, I am sorry but Mr. Cullen is not available right now, may I tell him that you called" she said her usually friendly tone had been replaced with a professional one , instantly I knew that there was definitely something wrong.

I hung up, didn't leave a message and called Rose.

"Hey Hooker" she said answering her phone, Rose loved to call me all sorts of things.

"Hey have you talked to Emmett" I asked.

"Yea a few minutes ago, what's up"

I explained everything to her, and she assured me that everything would be fine, that she would talk to Emmett and then call me back.

I went about my day, waiting for the phone to ring. I was finally back at my house after running all day when the doorbell rang. My heart lifted immediately and I ran to the door. But it wasn't Edward on the other side, instead Jake looked at me, his black eyes dull.

"Jake, what are you doing here" I said moving and letting him by me.

"I thought maybe you could use a friend, I'm surprised though that Rose or Alice isn't here" he said looking around, but stopped when he saw the look of confusion on my face.

"Jake, what is going on" I asked, and he slumped his shoulders and sat down.

"Aw, Bells you don't know, do you" he said and I felt my chest tighten.

"Know what" I asked and he pulled my laptop towards us, typing in the local news page and pulling up their version of page 6.

"_Sorry ladies, it looks like once again all the Cullen Boys are off the market! 2 months ago we announced the break-up of Seattle heartthrob Edward Cullen and long-time girlfriend and socialite Jessica Stanley, well a very reliable source has informed us today that not only are they once again a seattle super couple, they are also expecting!!! That's right; Jessica is 10 weeks pregnant with a little Cullen, Congrats to the parents-to-be."_

My stomach clenched as I read it and my heart was beating out of my chest, as I scrolled down and saw a picture of Edward and Jessica leaving Villa Pianno's, the caption stated it was taken Sunday night, Jessica was walking ahead of him slightly and her belly already had a slight baby bump.

"Bells" Jake said, as I closed my eyes, Jessica was pregnant, they were back together and he didn't even have the decency to call me and tell me this, the tears started flowing down my cheeks as I sobbed, Jake pulled me into his arms and rocked me while smoothing my hair with his hands.

"Its going to be ok Bella, I'm so sorry; I thought for sure you would have known, how did you not know" he said and his voice was full of anger.

"He never called or showed up yesterday Jake" I said through my heaving sobs.

The doorbell rang, and I climbed out of Jake's arms to answer it, on the other side was Rosalie, looking like she had swallowed something bad.

"Did you know" I asked her, and as her head dipped, I knew that she had known.

"Since when Rose" I seethed.

"Emmett told me today after you called" she said, and Rose who usually looked like she could take on the world looked like a gust of wind would knock her over.

"It's eight o'clock at night Rose, you couldn't have told me? My best friend, let me read it online, instead of coming over here and telling me in person?" I shouted at her.

Rose had been my best friend for most of my life, and she had never kept so much as secret sale at the mall from me, but this, had I awoke in another universe this morning.

"I was asked to let Edward tell you Bella, and I figured by now he had; so I was coming over here to comfort you" she said and her words for the first time in my memory did not comfort me.

"Really Rose, 7 hours ago you found out that the man I love, is back with his ex-girlfriend and they are having a baby, and you decided that your schedule was too full to come over here and tell me" I yelled louder.

"I was asked to wait" she pleaded.

"By your boyfriend, that's nice Rose; you two have been together what 2 months and he matters more to you now then me, because the Rosalie that I have been friends with for over fifteen years WOULD NEVER HAD LET ME WAIT TO FIND SOMETHING LIKE THIS OUT" I screamed at her my throat getting hoarse.

"My Rose, would have been over here the moment that she knew anything" I shouted.

"Bella please, understand they asked me to let Edward tell you" she said.

"Go back to them, if they are so important that you would respect their feelings but not mine, then get the hell out of my home and go to them" I said and I slammed the door in her beautiful face.

"Bells" Jake said running over to me.

"When did you find out" I asked him wondering if everyone had been in on this but me.

He shook his head, "I heard it on the radio on the way over here Bella, that's why I stopped, I would never have kept this from you" he said and I believed him as he held tightly again.

I fell asleep and it wasn't a pleasant sleep at that, when I woke up in the middle of the night, Jake was curled up next to me snoring softly.

Had they all known, my supposed best friends, and had they all taken Edwards side, why. While Edward should have told me first himself, I would have never let Rose go through something like this without being there for her first thing, even if I had to deliver the bad news, I'd rather it come from me then from the gossip column. Edward obviously wasn't going to tell me. Climbing out of bed, I walked through my apartment and grabbed my keys, I wanted answers and I wanted them now, it was six am, someone, somewhere would be awake.

I drove to Edwards's condo; his Volvo wasn't parked in its usual spot;

Had no idea where the little tramp lived so I headed towards the house of the family that I had considered my own.

I pulled into the driveway and as I walked up the steps the door opened and Esme was standing there in her robe, her eyes red and swollen as she opened her arms and I ran into them.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry" she said walking me in the door.

"Esme, I need to know what is going on please" I cried, she pulled back and looked at me, a stunned expression on her face.

"Edward didn't tell you" she asked.

I shook my head and fresh tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh Bella, I am sorry for the second time my son has hurt you" she said as she cried.

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry for coming here like this" I said trying to stand up.

"No Bella, even though its only been a few months, I love you like a daughter and my heart is breaking for you and for my son" she said.

"Is Jessica pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yes, she called Edward while he was away and asked to meet him; he had dinner with her Sunday night and that is when she told him; he came here for my advice, Jessica told him that she would not have the baby without him in her life permanently, and well as he left here he was talking to her and from what I have been told because I haven't spoken to my son, they are back together" she wept.

"I thought that he had told you" she said dabbing her eyes with a tissue. I shook my head again, her confirmation was the final straw.

"I have to go Esme" I said standing up and running out the door that had held so much promise for happiness.

Driving downtown I head to Cullen Corp, this wasn't going to go on for one more moment.

I walked right past Heidi and went up to the 23rd floor where Edward's office was, Jane was not in yet and so I opened the door and there he sat behind his glossy cherry desk.

"Jane, I need the Preston report when you have it done" he said and his voice sounded tired, I pushed that thought of worry for him out of my mind.

"Your going to have to keep waiting" I said and he turned around so quick in his chair that he knocked files off of his desk.

"Bella" he whispered and heartbreak went across his face.

"Edward" I said my voice as full of ice as I could muster. "I hear congratulations are in order you asshole".

He flinched at the anger in my tone.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said as he started to stand up but stayed seated.

"Sorry for what Edward, getting Jessica pregnant, standing me up, not calling me and having the heart to tell me in person that you were breaking up with me but letting the gossip column tell me, sorry for breaking my heart, please Edward, please tell me what you are sorry for" I yelled.

"I love you Bella, please believe that" he said.

"Really Edward, because love would be coming to me Sunday like you were supposed to instead of being with Jessica, loving me would have you telling me in person that you are having a baby, a baby; we could have worked through that; lots of couples do it everyday" I said my voice shaking.

"She won't have the baby without me Bella" he said.

"Bullshit, this is just another way of her getting you back with her, she's a desperate woman who lost you to, wait what did she call me again; oh yeah, the hired help" I spat at him.

"She's serious Bella" he said.

"Is it even yours" I asked the obvious question.

"She says it is, and until we can do an amniocentesis and determine DNA, I can't risk it" he said and it floored me.

"But I am disposable, did you think that in a few months if it turned out to be some other guys baby that you could come and knock on my door and I would be there to take you back" I spat at him, and for a moment I could see that he had been delusional enough to think that.

"You have got to be shitting me Edward, do you really think that I am going to sit back and let you play house with Jessica and wait to hear whether or not you are going to be a daddy" this boy was crazy.

"She won't have the child at all Bella if I am not with her, can't you see what kind of predicament that puts me in, if I take the chance that she is carrying someone else's child and tell her to go to hell and she ends the pregnancy then I am killing and innocent child, if she is carrying my child; well then I can't take that chance either. It's just a few months Bella, can't you please give me a few months" he begged.

Part of me and a big one wanted to give him the time, to get it all straightened out and hope that he would come back to me, but then what if after 3 months of waiting and hoping while slowly suffering with the fact that he is with another woman he decides that he really wants to be with her, then it would hurt a lot more then it does right now. At least right now, it hurts but in time I can move on and get over him, in time.

"Edward" I said softly the anger gone from my voice, I was still hurting inside; but I knew and understood that he had no other choice. "I love you more then I ever dreamed I could love anyone. But I can't sit around and wait and hope that its not your baby, or that it is your baby but she will be a normal human being and let you be happy and have your own life, because if I sit around and wait and hope then I can't live my life" I told him.

"Bella please" he started across the room. But I turned and ran out the door and didn't stop until I was in my car.

"Be happy Edward" I whispered and decided that I needed a vacation.

"Bella" Angela said as I walked into Bella Notte, it was all over her face that she knew, hell the whole world knew by now. Rose had texted me 47 times since she left last night, I deleted every one of them, I was still hurt by her choosing sides.

I explained everything to Angela in detail, and she held me as fresh tears came.

"I am going to go away for a few days, all the events coming up can be covered by the staff, I just need to get out of town for a little while" I said and she assured me that everything would be fine and that she would keep me updated about the business while I was gone.

My phone rang again, as I climbed in the car; Alice.

I answered it and only here her in the background.

"Bella, I just found out, I am going to flay them both alive" she yelled.

"Alice, where are you" I said.

"Volterra, Italy, I am away on business and Jasper just heard the news from Esme and called me, so I hung up on him and called you, are you ok" she said

"No, not really but there isn't anything that I can do about it, actually Alice can I call you in a bit I am getting out of town for a few days and I need to pick a place and pack".

"Come here" she said.

"What" I didn't think I heard her right.

"I have a whole Villa over here, you can be on your own as much as you want, or you can cry on my shoulder, you've seen Under the Tuscan Sun right, well its absolutely beautiful over here and its far enough away that you won't hear any of the local gossip" she said and I had to admit it sounded wonderful.

"Ok" I said.

"Really" she screamed.

"Yes really, I just need to book my flight and I will call you when I land" I said heading into my apartment.

"Scratch that, I just texted my assistant; she has you booked on the 10:15 flight, pack what you can I have plenty of clothes and such here I will meet you when you land" she said.

And just like that I was off to escape the Cullen Baby that was now on all of the local tabloid papers and radio stations.

**

* * *

**

AN: So tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW, the response from the last chapter was AMAZING; you are all on Team Bella that's for sure!!!**

**This chapter is from Edwards POV, its not going to be super long but will span from his phone call to Bella showing up at his office, hopefully it gives us some of what is going on in his head.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"Ok Jessica", I said "Let's have a baby" just saying the words broke my heart.

What would Bella do, how would take this news, how can I tell her.

"I knew you would come around Eddie" I barely heard Jessica on the other end of the phone.

"Call your OBGYN Jess, I want to see your Doctor; I need to know that this is happening, how far along you are and when we can get a DNA test done" I told her and I could hear her getting angry, and as she started to yell at me; I hung up on her.

"Edward" my mother called for me from the front door, "What are you doing".

"What I have to do mom, if it's my child then I can't let her take it away from me, if it isn't my child, I can't have her harm and innocent child because of her selfishness" I said coming to terms with it.

"What about Bella" fresh tears were forming in my mothers eyes.

Shaking my head, I knew that I could not live without Bella; the time that I had been away from her I felt like I couldn't breathe, my heart longed for her. I knew that I had to tell her and soon, she had to hear this from me; it would devastate her. The best that I could hope for is that she wouldn't hate me as much as I hated myself right now.

I had slept with Jessica in drunken stupidity the night before I had met Bella; never did I imagine that this would be the outcome, I had enjoyed a little over two months of joy, love and happiness with Bella; and maybe that was all I was to get in this life, I had been a shitty person in the past; a playboy or sorts in high school and college and then my relationship with Jessica had been one that more sexual then loving since day one.

"Son" my mother touched my arm breaking me from my thoughts. "Are you going to Bella's now".

Looking at my watch it was part eleven I was many hours late and hadn't called her or messaged her all day, she was going to be hurt by that, but it wouldn't come close to the pain I was about to cause her.

I drove to my condo in a fog of thoughts, walked in and poured myself a tumbler full of Jameson, downing it in one long drink; I poured another, and then another until I passed out on the sofa with no thoughts in my head.

I heard an annoying ringing, pulling from my dreamless slumber and I wanted it to stop, I needed it to stop. Rolling off the sofa and trying to stand up and walk over to the counter to get my phone, my head was pounding and my stomach was churning. Looking at the display I hit the answer button.

"Jess" I barked into the phone, the annoying ring fir perfectly with the annoying person.

"Ten am, Dr. Gerandy on the corner of 14th and Masen" she said, and it took me a moment to register what she was saying. "The Dr, Edward it was the soonest I could get, are you coming or not" she asked.

Dr. Gerandy, Carlisle knew him well he was a very reputable Dr. "Yes I will be there as soon as I call the office and get dressed" I said hanging the phone up again and jumping in the shower, the warm water made me feel a bit better.

I hit the speed dial on my phone as I got dressed and my assistant Jane answered on the second ring.

"Jane, reschedule anything that I have for this morning; something has come up" I listened as she confirmed some things for me and then I headed out the door, I hit Bella on my speed dial but hung up quickly not knowing what to say to her just yet.

Jessica met me in the waiting room, and babbled on while we waited. The appointment was pretty straight forward, it was confirmed that she was indeed almost 11 weeks pregnant and that went with the last time we had been together, the Dr talked about her due date and other milestones.

"When can we get a DNA test" I asked sharply and could tell that Dr. Gerandy was taken back by my bluntness.

"We need to wait until after the first trimester for the safety of the baby" he said looking through her chart, "I can schedule one for the same day we do the twenty-week ultrasound, how does that sound" he asked looking between Jess and I.

"It's only nine weeks Edward" she said shortly seeing my annoyance.

"That's fine, let me know the time and place" I said and as Jessica scheduled her next appointment, I stood back and wondered what I had ever seen in her besides sexually. I guess that is why I am in the trouble I am in now, because I didn't love her as a girlfriend really, we were compatible socially and sexually; I had thought that would be enough.

I didn't head to the office when the appointment was over, instead I went to the irish pub that my brothers and I liked to eat at, plopping down at the bar, Seth the bartender came over and I ordered a double of Jameson, I can't remember how many I drank until Emmett sat down beside me.

"Bro, you look like shit" he said moving the glass away from me.

I grunted, "What are you doing here Em" I could hear my words were coming out a lot slower then they were supposed to.

"Rose and I were having a late lunch when Seth called and said that you were drowning yourself in scotch, and were in no shape to drive" he said and I just nodded my agreement.

"Come on, let's get you home" he said leading me to his car. Climbing in I saw Rosalie, the best friend of the woman that I was madly in love with.

"What happened to you" she asked looking me over.

"Don't wanna talk about it" I said.

"Have you spoken to Bella, she is worried sick about you seeing as you stood her up last night" Rose said and my heart hurt again.

I shook my head.

"Why not asshole" she said turning around in her seat.

"I've fucked up"

"Call her it will be alright, with a little groveling maybe some flowers" Rose said as if that would smooth this over.

"Flowers won't fix this" I said closing my eyes.

"What's going on Ed" Emmett asked me.

"Jessica is pregnant, and she says its mine" I said and I heard the collective gasps from the front of the car.

"When did you find out" Emmett asked.

"How do you know its yours" Rose asked

"She told me yesterday, and I am not one hundred percent sure it is" I said rubbing my eyes.

"So then you wait til she pops the thing out and in the mean time you stop hurting Bella" Rose said.

"Jess won't have the baby unless we are together, and its killing me but I can't let her even joke about hurting a child, mine or not" I explained.

"So what are you going to do"

"I am going to wait 9 more weeks til they can do the DNA test and then if its my baby I will fight her tooth and nail for it, if its not then she's on her own"

"What about Bella, are into polygamy because I don't think Bella going to go for it" Rose said.

"I can't be with Bella until I know for sure"

"Wait a minute you are going to break up with her, what if its not your baby Assward" Rose shouted at me.

"I am hoping and praying that Bella will stand by me, but I don't see that happening as I know it is a lot to ask someone to do" I said the pain registering again.

"Hell no she isn't going to sit back while you play happy family with Jessica, don't you know what she's been through, how can you do this to her again, when are you going to tell her" she spat at me.

"Soon" I said

"Now" she yelled. "You will tell her now, call her Edward, call her now or I will"

"Rose, this is between Bella and myself and I will not tell her this over the phone, she deserves better then that, just let me get home and sober up a bit and then I will tell her" I begged Rose.

"You have until I get home from my shoot Edward, if you haven't told her by then, I will tell her" she said and as soon as I saw my condo I jumped from the car.

Walking in my door, I saw I had messages; listening through them they were all from Jessica, about shopping for the nursery and that she would be coming over later to see what changes needed to be made to my place as hers wasn't big enough for a baby.

I grabbed the bottle from last night off of the counter and drank straight from the bottle, stupid as it was I slowly started to forget that I was ruining my life and Bella's.

I woke up the next morning, to seven angry messages from Jessica who had came over and couldn't get in the condo, Jane had called reminding me about my morning meetings.

Going into work hung-over wasn't something I did usually or ever but today it would have to work.

I was sitting behind my desk looking a picture of Bella and I that my mother had taken a family dinner when I heard the door open.

"Jane, I need the Preston report when you have it done" I said wishing I was back in the picture.

Then I heard the voice of my angel "Your going to have to keep waiting" she said and I spun around to fast for my hung-over state and knocked several things off of my desk.

"Bella" I whispered as if she was a ghost, she looked like she hadn't slept and had been crying, I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be ok.

"Edward" she said and I heard anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"Sorry for what Edward, getting Jessica pregnant, standing me up, not calling me and having the heart to tell me in person that you were breaking up with me but letting the gossip column tell me, sorry for breaking my heart, please Edward, please tell me what you are sorry for" she yelled and I knew that she knew, I had passed out yesterday and not called her and although I thought Rose had told her, when she said gossip column I cursed in my head, Jessica had done this.

"I love you Bella, please believe that" I said.

"Really Edward, because love would be coming to me Sunday like you were supposed to instead of being with Jessica, loving me would have you telling me in person that you are having a baby, a baby; we could have worked through that; lots of couples do it everyday" she said her voice wavering.

"She won't have the baby without me Bella".

"Bullshit, this is just another way of her getting you back with her, she's a desperate woman who lost you to, wait what did she call me again; oh yeah, the hired help" she said the same words everyone else had and it was the truth, Jess was manipulating me and as soon as I talked with Bella, I was calling Jay Jenks.

"She's serious Bella" I begged her to understand.

"Is it even yours".

"She says it is, and until we can do an amniocentesis and determine DNA, I can't risk it"

"But I am disposable, did you think that in a few months if it turned out to be some other guys baby that you could come and knock on my door and I would be there to take you back" she was right, and I knew that she wasn't going to wait around for me.

"You have got to be shitting me Edward, do you really think that I am going to sit back and let you play house with Jessica and wait to hear whether or not you are going to be a daddy" I was delusional to have hoped.

"She won't have the child at all Bella if I am not with her, can't you see what kind of predicament that puts me in, if I take the chance that she is carrying someone else's child and tell her to go to hell and she ends the pregnancy then I am killing and innocent child, if she is carrying my child; well then I can't take that chance either. It's just a few months Bella, can't you please give me a few months" I begged and I could see hatred in her eyes, and I knew I deserved it.

"Edward" she said in a soft voice, "I love you more then I ever dreamed I could love anyone. But I can't sit around and wait and hope that its not your baby, or that it is your baby but she will be a normal human being and let you be happy and have your own life, because if I sit around and wait and hope then I can't live my life" she spoke the truth and I knew that she was leaving me.

"Bella please" I started across the room. she turned and ran out the door and I followed her calling after her, but she was gone, my life, my love, my oxygen was gone.

I called her apartment, when her machine picked up I left my desperate message.

"Bella, I'm sorry; you did not deserve any of this. I love you so much and I understand that you can't live your life if you have to wait around to see what is going to happen to mine, please be safe and be happy" I said and the hung up.

My next phone call was Jay Jenks, Cullen Corps hard core lawyer and also a close personal friend; if Jessica wants to play with fire then I am going to burn her.

**

* * *

**

AN…ok so what do you think

. 


End file.
